Trouble
by Esah
Summary: The sequel to 'Dangerous'. Naruto becomes enraged at Sasuke, and the brunette has no idea what is going on. But there has to be a happy ending, whether or not Naruto is listening, right? One-shot, AU. Rather short. Yes, there is sex.


A/N: After many requests for a sequel and even a couple requesting that I change _Dangerous _from a one-shot into a long story, I've decided that in revision of every other story that I have started and never finished, I'd write a one-shot sequel. I like it better short and snappy, anyway. I hope that you all do as well!

A sequel to _Dangerous_.

-

"Do you have any fucking idea how annoying that is?!"

Sasuke looked up sharply from the doorway that he had just walked through, and at the very angry blond who had just snapped at him.

"Naruto, I just walked through the door. How could I have possibly _done _anything?" closing the door behind him, Sasuke made his way over to their shared bedroom and tried not to show how startled he was when the blond stomped up to him in an apparent rage and spun the brunette around to face him.

"_Don't _walk away from me when I'm talking to you, _Sasuke_."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke snapped back, wrenching himself out of Naruto's grip, "I've just had what had to be the _worst _fucking day at work that I've had in a long time, and now I have to come home to this shit? I thought you dropped the tantrums when we turned nine, _Naruto_."

"Don't talk down to me, bastard!" Naruto's voice was thunderous, and Sasuke flung his bag onto the couch, getting a little frightened as the slightly bigger blond continued to snarl and shout, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about! I-"

"But I _don't _know what you're talking about!" Sasuke cut in, slightly appalled and feeling very emotional, "Naruto, I seriously don't know wha-"

"No! Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto's shoulders were heaving as he breathed now, and Sasuke knew that the blond was _livid_, "Don't you dare! You know, I really thought that we had something really good going on here. But now I just don't know. I don't know anymore."

By this stage, Sasuke was staring at Naruto's face with a sense of absolute shock and outrage that he couldn't quell, and his voice was low and very insistent as he spoke, "Naruto. Tell me what you think that I have done."

Naruto's reply was immediate, quiet and agonised, "You had sex with _Sakura. _I can't...love you anymore, knowing that."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, his shock almost over-riding his anger and pain, and he looked up and into the eyes of the man that he adored. And he began to cry.

"Naruto...Never say that again." Sasuke spoke quietly, "_Never_ say that again."

And Sasuke snapped. Everything became fuzzy, and the next he knew, he was launching himself at Naruto, knocking them both to the floor where they landed with an audible thump. Then they were kissing, and shirts were being torn off and hair was messed up and lips were kiss bruised and Sasuke was just so _hard _that he couldn't take it, and through it all, Naruto just lay there looking completely shocked and hurt and angry.

Then their pants were off, and underwear and the brunette was grinding into his lover so wildly that he knew that Naruto could never fail to see that this was desperation disguised as lust. But he didn't move. He just lay there, letting it happen. And Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't _want _to believe it.

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and in a cruel but somehow backwards parody of their first time together, slammed himself down onto Naruto's length and impaled himself without any preparation at all. The pain was sudden, sharp and awakening. Somewhere through it, Sasuke heard Naruto gasp in surprise and pleasure. And then Sasuke began to move.

Naruto was writhing beneath him, clearly unable to tell whether he should be complain, or fully enjoy the experience. But Sasuke didn't give him a chance to object.

"How could you think that?" He cried, slamming himself down on his lover, over and over and over and over, gasping each time that he did it, "Would I throw all of this away, Naruto? Why the _fuck _would I do that?"

Naruto didn't answer, instead groaning loudly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I love you, you fucking _idiot_!" Sasuke screamed, pausing for a moment to brace his hands on Naruto's sweaty chest, looking deep into the eyes that had just opened at his words, "Why would I do something like that when I'd been chasing after you and longing after you since we were thirteen years old? I love you. I _love _you. And Sakura would _never _do anything like that to you, either. Or to me. She loves us. We're like her _brothers_, Naruto. Give her some fucking credit. Now stop with your fucking false accusations and forget whatever the _fuck _you were told. Just stop. I love you. Now make love to me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's expression was just so _tragic_ that Sasuke wanted to bend down and kiss it away. But he had no way of knowing how the blond felt about all of this at the moment. So he couldn't even comfort his most precious person. Naruto took a deep breath and said in a strained voice, "Sasuke, I'm so sorry..."

So relieved to hear this, and getting really turned on again by the feel of Naruto inside him, Sasuke moaned before he replied in a husky and very relieved tone of voice.

"As long as you make it up to me."

Seeing his own relief in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke didn't get a chance to also see the mischievous intent in them as well. Therefore, he was more than a little unprepared and surprised when the blond suddenly rolled over and began to dominate him almost viciously. But by that point, Sasuke didn't much care.

Soon they were gasping for air, breathing ragged and quick, bodies slick with their own and each other's sweat, and it was just so, so much that Sasuke could hardly take it, but still he wanted so much more, so much quicker and he was moaning and begging for it, only slightly aware that Naruto was voicing some of the same pleas very loudly, and everything sped up so quickly and slowed down so agonisingly sluggishly at the same time that it left the brunette almost unable to even breathe at all, and then everything came together in the hardest and most earth shattering orgasm that Sasuke had ever experienced in his life, and he could feel Naruto climaxing inside him before they both collapsed, muscles sore and bodies lax, Sasuke's back pressed into the carpeted floor.

A few long moments later, Sasuke watched as Naruto lifted a sleepy head and said, "Remind me to never in my _life_ trust Hatake Kakashi again."

And Sasuke swore to himself that he wouldn't even let the bastard near enough to either of them to even glimpse their features clearly. Why the older man had fabricated such an outright lie was beyond Sasuke, and he couldn't figure out why the man would want to sabotage his and Naruto's relationship either. He had been one of the very few people who had actually supported their relationship in the beginning, and had continued to do so since. So why...?

"_Oh_."

"Hmm?" Naruto replied, half dozing on Sasuke's chest, still resting inside his lover, nuzzling the brunette's chest a little.

"_Oh! _Oh my _God_!" Sasuke expected ridiculous things to happen all the time, but this was just _ridiculous_!

He heard Naruto emit a deep, throaty chuckle before the blond said, "Oh, _Sasuke_, don't you ever stop? I'm not even moving anymore!'

"Shut up, Naruto, it isn't that!" Sasuke lifted himself up, his elbows propping him partially up from the floor, Naruto still between his legs and draped over most of his chest, "I know what happened!"

"Yeah. We had sex."

"Fuck, Naru-"

"A very _good _fuck, Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed, and his tone was becoming increasingly snippy as he completely ignored what Naruto had been saying, "Kakashi thought that I was Itachi."

"You-What?"

"He must have seen them having sex, and thought it was me! He's never met Itachi because he's been away on business for so long. He must be in town visiting mother and father! And you know what Sakura is like around him!"

Naruto 'hmm'ed and nodded as he propped himself up, his hands either side of Sasuke's sides, "You know what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke replied warily, slightly afraid of the tone in his lovers' voice, "What?"

"I'm going to _kill _that bastard! Fucking shit! That is _it_! Aaaauuuughhhh!"

Sasuke just shook his head and smiled at the fuming blond on top of him, "Ready for another round? Your angry face turns me on."

And then both of them were laughing, but that didn't change the fact that both were becoming increasingly aroused, and that while they were laughing, they were actually beginning to have sex once more.

"Naruto, I love you."

"Nn," the reply was half an affirmation, and half a pleasure-filled grunt. But it was soon followed after a rare, "I love you, too."

So Sasuke was okay with that.


End file.
